


Maybe it'll stop...

by FlametheOrange



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bullying, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, M/M, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlametheOrange/pseuds/FlametheOrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where a Lonely  John Egbert is bullied two years straight and continuing onward to a third year. He thinks it won't stop until  a certain human with odd red eyes stops the physical hurt. When Karkat gets to know John better he starts to feel something towards him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. John:  Ponder Karkat's actions.

You sit there, your eyes glazed over with pain and sadness with a hint of anger. You wipe at a tear that was running down your bruised cheek. It’s a wonder why you aren't dead yet, and why they aren’t tired of you yet. How much pain will they cause you until they are satisfied?! You’re tired, tired of all of it, it makes your stomach churn with acid every time you look in the mirror only to see a bloody face staring back. Not theirs, but yours. You want it to stop....

Your name is John Egbert and you have been bullied since you became a freshman, you are now on your third year and still haven't made any friends because of Gamzee Makara. You’ve been pondering what vendetta he has against you, maybe because of your hatred and fear of clowns. He’s a fucking scary ICP. Gamzee is followed by Eridan Ampora, (Who seems to dislike him as much as you do, but picking on the weak is the only thing he seems to be good at) and Equius Zahhak who just loves to follow the big guys around school. Then there is one friend of Gamzee who never steps into it. Karkat Vantas. He’s a bystander, but not innocent; you still hate him as much as the others--until one day.

It was the normal routine, try to escape, fail, get beaten up. It was when you coughed up blood and Karkat rounded the corner angrily and pushed Gamzee off of you; “That’s enough...” His harsh voice sounded an echo which bounced off the walls. 

The air around you stilled and it became suffocating to breath; it was either the tension or you just getting the shit beaten out of your body. Either way, “Just having some motherfucking fun, brother,” his voice was filled with amusement. 

Karkat’s wasn’t. “Fun’s over, you fucking retard.” And with that he dragged you to the nurse’s office without even looking back at his 'friends'.

Here you are, with him behind you, staring. You’d be lying if you said he wasn’t creeping the hell out of you, but whatever. “...Thanks, for doing that.” “Don’t fucking get used to it,” was his response.

You turned around to face him, searching his eyes as you asked a cliche question “Why did you help?” Betrayal glinted in his oddly red eyes. Woah, wait he has red eyes? 

“I helped, just be grateful. Wanted me to let you stay and puke up more blood? Should be on your knees saying ‘thank you Karkat! you saved my life’ no I get ‘why did you do it’, like some peacock strutting his non-existing feathers. Shove your head into a bull ant pile, maybe then you'll learn to be grateful.” You were thrown back by what he said, you weren't at all ungrateful. 

“I was just curious, sorry....” Your voice cracked with a hint of hurt.

Even though he caught it he looked away,“Should be sorry.” He left. First conversation with someone outside the family in a few months, and he’s gone.

You left shortly after, now you’re at home looking outside your window. The stars glimmered like fireflies bedashing the night. You sighed and limped to your bed, as you favored one side more than the other. You turned and faced the wall. Your eyes fluttered closed, letting the warmth and comfort of your blankets overflow you with sleep. 

*******

You get dropped off by your aunt that day, Jane Crocker took you in when your dad went on a business trip four months ago. You miss him a lot, but it’s nice having Jane around. Sadly you were too busy reminiscing that you didn’t see ahead of you. Your heart jumped out of your chest followed by a hitch in your breath. You run out of sight and quickly go to your classroom. Damn! You rarely came across Gamzee this early in the morning. You escaped, that’s all that matters.You walk into homeroom sitting behind some blonde kid. It was awkward enough having Karkat in your homeroom, now it’s more awkward because he actually talked to you. You’re grateful but very, very curious on why he did so. Because, he had three years to stand up for you, why now? 

Hours ticked by and it was lunch time, Jade Harley, your cousin, sat at her usual table waiting for you. It hurts every time you see her putting you first instead of her other friends; She has better things to do than be with you. Whenever she see’s you in trouble, she always rushing in to help you. It surprised you to see her sitting with someone else at the waiting spot. Since every time you eat together at lunch, it’s just been the two of you. Now, what surprised you even more was when you saw it was Karkat. When were they friends?! You sat down unnervingly in front of her. “Hey! John, this is-,”   
“Yeah we met.”  
“John, don't be rude.”  
“Wasn’t being rude.”  
“You so were!”  
“No.”  
“Yes.”  
Karkat looked at you oddly, you took it as an awkward glare. Jade kept breaking the ice between the two of you and got you to smile and laugh. Karkat, on the other hand, constantly shot glances at you when he thought you weren’t looking. Though, you actually got to see him give a crooked smirk and give some scoffs which were actual laughed. He wasn’t so bad now that you got to know him, and now you have the chance to study his face. Dark circles hung under his eyes and a mess of black hair covered his head. He had soft white skin which was sort of tan. His adams apple bobbed every time he swallowed his spoonful of shitty cafeteria food. It’s when he realized you were staring at him that you felt the heat rise to your cheeks. 

“What the motherfuck is this...” You dropped your bag of chips on the table, you didn’t need to turn around to see who it was. You knew. The gravely voice came closer behind you. “Care to explain why you motherfuckers even bother hanging around someone so pathetic like him?”

Your breath came out ragged. You’re not even healed enough to get beaten up again! He didn’t care, no one around you but Jade cares as Gamzee grabbed a handful of your hair and pulled you up merciless. 

“Stop it you asshole!” Jade shouted at him which only made the grip tighter. 

You looked to Karkat which had a look of shock on his face, he stood up. “Gamzee stop.” 

“Oh look who became a pig too. Why do you motherfucking care now?” Your glasses fell off and landed in the mashed potato as he pulled you higher.

“Because, it’s gone on to fucking long! I’m tired of watching this poor excuse of shit get beaten up by you.” You should be happy Karkat is finally standing up for you, instead you felt a stab of pain in your heart. It felt like an hour hanging there until Gamzee smacked your head on the table and walked off.

You went home early again, only to find yourself in front of the mirror of the bathroom holding a razor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grammer is revised by a friend named Amanda.


	2. Karkat: Be frustrated with feelings.

You are now Karkat Vantas, you sit in homeroom next to John. You hate how much you have a crush on this idiot. You tried to push it away by watching him get beaten up but you just couldn’t do it anymore. You feel kind of creepy because you know exactly what he does during tests. He runs his hands through his soft, black, long hair--you want to do the same thing to him so bad.-- There’s a pop quiz passed around, and like always you shoot glances towards him. Only to see something red under his sleeves when he does his nervous habit. 

After school Jade drags you over to his house to hang out. She figured out you have a crush on him, and...well... Jade Harley is Jade Harley.

When he opens the door, you see his crystal blue eyes stretch wide open at you.  
“Hey!” Jade chimed.  
“Uhm...hey..” You grumbled while wishing for a way out.  
“...Hey! Come in!” After a period of unexpected silence John finally opens the door wide enough for both of you to come in. You all have a great time, and you even held eye contact with John for what felt like a lifetime for you. Jane, John’s aunt came in and gave them some homemade pizza and holy shit, it was fantastic. Jade made you uncomfortably close to John, though he didn’t seem to care.

Time passed and you and Jade had to leave. Jade left before you could, so now you sit there in front of John listening to his question. “Why did you come here today?” 

your eyes widen, a sharp pang stabbed your heart. “I saved your ass," is all you managed. “What’s the real reason?” The pang deepened. “I would think after what happened between us so far that we’d be friends, sorry for the misinterpretation asshole.” Your insult only made it worse. Now both of you are staring into each other’s eyes, the atmosphere hung with a tight tension making you swallow hard. You broke the silence with a sigh. John scooted over when you sat closer to him on the couch (You were just tired on being on a hard ass wood chair, which Jade finally gave you a break and let you have.) “What are you--.”  
You took his wrist into your hand; You gave him a questioned look when he winces. “Look you idiotic horse shit, I'll admit I was a jerk for not saving you through the two past years and months. Though things change so take off your diapers and put it behind us. I maybe a more shittier person than someone who watches a turtle on it's back, and instead of helping it he laughs for hours, then kills it. Though, i'll give you a good fucking break cause your the turtle and apologize. You're fucking welcome.” The pang in your heart dissolved when he suddenly hugged you. “The hell..? I just said you're weak and stupid in a nice way .” you blurt out in reaction from his sudden sob. “Why are you crying?” His head snuggled into your shoulder, making your gooshy fucking heart throb from his adorableness. 

“I-i’m sorry, I just... haven’t made a friend in two years... I’m just happy,” you hug him back. “Nice... we might just shit out our hearts.”

You sit in class the next day only to stare at John’s empty seat. His hair smelled so nice last night, never knew a guy would have a girly smelling shampoo. You gently smile to yourself as you think of his dorky laugh, his bright blue eyes as they bare into your red ones. 

Then, of course you can never have nice things. While heading to bathroom in the middle of third period you got unlucky to have Gamzee see you and slam you into a locker, your head getting smashed into the hard metal from the whiplash. Gamzee stood before you, his forearm pinning you by the neck. He was taller than you by a long ass stretch, hell even John is taller than you.  


“Thought we were buds.” His dark voice was lower than usual.  


“Not when you have been a dick for two years straight.” That earned you a good punch to your left cheek, you spat blood onto his own check, which came from a sharp bite on your lip from the sudden harsh contact. You watched the crimson mixed with saliva drip down to his sharp chin.  


“Karkat.... you’re making a motherfucking mistake...” You stiffly shook your head. “I’m going to make you regret this decision”  
“Why do you have to bully him ..”  
“Because, the strong preys on the motherfucking weak!”  
He slammed you to the ground, his foot pressing your face into the cold floor. “And now you are part of the weak.” With a kick to your jaw he left.

“Karkat!!” Jade ran across the hall to you, only to touch your face, which hurt like fuck. 

“Stop that!” you slapped her hand away so she’d stop poking your bandaged cheek, and cut lip.

“What happened to you? Who did this?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing attacked you? Yeah right!”  
You’ve known Jade Harley for two months now, and her company never get’s old. You met her through P.E when she accidentally kicked a soccer ball into your face (always the fucking face).  
“Leave me the fuck alone Harley.” She playfully kicked you in the ass.  
“Tell me what happened.”  
You groaned “Gamzee happened, happy now?” The two of you pass time by talking until the day ends.  
It was the next day which was the worst. At school you and John got to know each other better, Jade and you kept what happened to your face a secret, saying that you just got hurt swordfighting ---Which is stupid because you dont swordfight---.  


At the end of school the three of you decided to walk home together. It was all laughs and smiles, "So what's your favorite movie Karkat?" John asked, Jade looked at him because he ignored her previous question.  


You brush it off as him not hearing her well, but the face Jade's making doesn't sit with you well. "Finally, you ask me of my favorite movie," you pause for dramatic effect. "The Proposal"  


"Isn't that a girl movie." John said blankly.

"What? no, it's a real movie, it's better than all your cage movies combined. Con air? Really, that movie is worse than any shitty man out there." You look at him, "and there are many shitty men out there-"  


You were interrupted from by a scream coming from Jade. Eridan came through the trees followed by Equius and Gamzee. Jade fell to the ground as a fist contacted her chin. Equius held back John, and Gamzee went for you. Screams erupted from both Jade and John as you got punched in the stomach until you started to gag. Your body met the concrete, it’s scratchy surface dragged at your bandaged cheek. “No!” Jade screeched.  


Gamzee went toward Jade, and kicked her in the face twice. Blood ran down her nose into her cut lip. Your hands gripped the ground trying to get closer to John before anything else happened. You just couldn’t do it.

“John, you see what motherfucking happens when you have friends who care for you?”  
Tears went down John's cheek to his chin, you stumbled back up to your feet and started to stagger toward him. Your stomach roared with a pain that could eat you from the inside out. Suddenly Eridan swept your feet from under you; you heard a crack from your nose as it connected with the ground.  
“They get hurt.”  
Fear gripped you when you saw Jade laying there too still.  
“Just because they care for someone motherfucking pathetic as you.”  
You saw Jade was still breathing, and a sigh of relief was dragged out of your mouth.  
There was a scream, you couldn’t identify who’s it was. Your vision was blurring from the harsh pain flying from all over your body.  
Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the grammer is bad. and if they are a bit out of chracter.  
> I'm new to this.


	3. AGGH ((ooc))

I AM SO SO SO SORRY.  
I WAS DONE WITH CHAPTER 3.  
DAYS DOING PLOT.  
DAYS DOING REVISING.  
GONE.  
ALL GONE.

i clicked publish.

but  
i didn't have internet.

so  
it derped  
i lost pages.  
and pages.  
and *cries horrifically*

Cause i told myself.

hey lets make a looooong chapter

WHAT COULD GO WRONG

OH IDKK  
THIS  
PFFT 

OH LOOK IM DONE WITH THIS, I"M GONNA SLEEP BUT IM NOT GONNA SAVE IT.

OH WHAT COULD GO WRONNG.

THISSSSSS

i literally told myself this.  
this literally happened.  
and i'm going to have a hate fest because of my mistake.

let me curl up in a corner.

 

soooo yeah, it's going to take longer...


	4. John: Attempt

You sit there on your bed, going through your day. 

You remembered screams, you remembered Karkat unconscious on the ground, crimson a puddle around his face. You, John Egbert, remembered the lump in your throat; the lump that dropped to your stomach, and made a pit ,a dark disastrous pit that won’t close. You screamed, and cried; you just curled up into yourself full of defeat. You peeked through your fingers that covered your eyes and saw Jade, who was being helped up by some saviors. You looked back to Karkat, who had his hand outstretched towards you; it now just laid there on the concrete smudged with blood splatter. Looking at him makes you want to vomit from the destruction lumping up inside of you. 

You didn’t have a scratch on you, but your friends couldn’t even walk. How was that fair?  
How is any of this fair?!

You watched them get bandaged up from the saviors. Although they talked, all you heard was your only two friends in the world screaming at Gamzees’ pack as they terrorized them, and the sickening thud of their bodies when they hit the solid ground.

You’d originally hate to actually believe Gamzees’ words as it got spat onto your face through his wickedly crooked teeth.Even though, It’s true what Gamzee said.... Everyone you know close to you get hurt...

Your father is dead... You found out the day after you introduced Karkat to Jane. Jane decided that,because you have one more friend to protect you, that it’d be right to tell you that your own father is dead. When you heard about it that morning, you snapped at her then ran into the forest in your backyard, and skipped school.

Your dad never went on a business trip, he just got mugged then got shot, and slowly bled to death by his car he was found with a phone in his hand about to call you. almost... He was just.... You cried while holding a piece of paper saying:  
“I’M PROUD OF YOU SON”  
Your tear drops made a pitter patter sound on the written ink; you dipped your head onto it....You’re alone, so alone.... you felt a ache in your heart already.

What’s worse is that Jade knew the whole time...  
You would be incredibly angry if you weren’t incredibly sad.

When you came back home, you saw Jane crying on the sofa in the living room. You’d comfort her, but you can’t even face her at the moment. You’re angry so you ignore her.

You are practically a orphan now.

No mother, No Father.

Just Jane, Jade, and Karkat. You hate Jane and Jade at the moment so it feels as if you only have one person beside you.

*******(trigger warning)

So you’re tired of this life, you have been tired of it for more than three years already. So now.

You are going to end it.

You take a sharp razor from your bathroom drawer, already having blood stains from multiple cuts from the past. Karkat had brought you home and limped back to his own house. This wouldn’t have happened if he never had met you. You brushed Jane away when she tried to talk to you. She wouldn’t have cried if you weren’t there to scold her. It’s your fault that you are pushing her away, but you just can’t help it.

You put the razor to your wrist, which is scarred from previous attempts.

You feel a relief as your blood dripped to the floor, you cut again, this time deeper. You get lightheaded as two large cuts open from your veins. Blood dribbles down your arm, you watch the stream reach your elbow; the color is slowly vanishing from your skin.

You fall to the floor letting death slowly wash over you as you close your eyes with a soft yet sad smile.

the painful numbing bliss vanished once you felt light pour into the room.

Distant thumping, yelling, and crying fills your ear drums. Hands grab you from opposite sides, they're touching your face, your arm and neck. Through half lidded eyes you see two blurry faces before you fall into a slumber.

*******

 

You half awaken multiple times only to feel a soft hand rubbing your head or hand or just something subtle and light touching or just pecking your cheek. When you finally gain consciousness, you have things wired into your arm, soft beeps fill the white room.

You’re in a hospital.

Not dead.

In a hospital.

You start sobbing to yourself only to find Karkat rushing over to console you.

Why didn’t you die?

Why...

 

Karkat told you it’s been three days since your attempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhmmm ha, ha ha.
> 
> Bad joke.
> 
> sorry this took so long.
> 
> but never mind the hideous apology notes. you expecting mushy romance.
> 
> pft.  
> no i'm gonna give you sadstuck next chapter.


	5. Karkat: Get into the hospital.

You just can’t believe what you just saw. John sat in your arms, his face paler than the moon flying on manatees. You are curled up in John’s hospital bed right beside him, just thumbing his clothes. You wanted to scream at him, pound his chest, slap his face until it becomes a squished tomato.

“Karkat...” Jane’s shaky voice sounded from across the room. You slowly looked over to see her eyes red and puffy; tears wet her cheeks. “How did you get in here...” she leaned on the doorway.  
“Told them i’m his brother.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah..”  
“Karkat Egbert sounds more than dumb.”  
This made you let out a chuckle.  
Then it stopped when you realized where you were. Everything was silent until Jane let out the news. “Doctor says he could’ve gotten into a coma... We found him just on time though.” She looked at your bandaged broken nose and beaten up face. “Will you be ok?”

You waved her off “Yeah...I’ve just been dizzy since the fight, but i’m stronger then this John here. It’ll take alot more than some pathetic punches from Gamzee who is weaker than a dolphin on wheels which are on fucking fire.” You stood up and began to leave. “It’s...” You started to lean on the wall, pain from your abdomen caused you to double over.

“Karkat?!” Jane rushed to your side. “Someone help!”

The world twisted and turned from your gaze, nurses came to your side lifting your hand from your abdomen.

“It’s forming bruises” A nurse said as she lifted your shirt. She prodded at it which made you groan from pain. She made a sigh and people started to lift you towards a bed.

********

“It’s not too bad, just a mild liver laceration.” A nurse told you from her clipboard. “You’ll have to under go physical exams until we deem you ready to be discharged.” She said as she was leaving the room. 

You sighed, and flipped through channels, sometimes throwing glances at John. Luckily they let you be in the same room. You did give them the stare that says. “If you don’t I’ll make sure your balls will be eaten by fucking sharks.” It’s 1 am officially stating your second day in the hospital with John. He has a blood transfusion wired into his arm, along with iv’s which both of you have. 

This is gonna be a while.

********

It’s your third day and Jade finally visited. She has a good nose, but has stitches coming from her lip going down to her chin. “Hey...”

“Hey..” Both of you stared at each other, then a shy smile crept across her face. 

“Good to see that you’re awake..” Jade sighed at you then glanced towards John who’s still dead to the world for three complete days now; He has just an iv wired in his arm now.

“I wish I wasn’t, it’s boring as fuck here, and the food here taste’s worse than horse shit being rubbed in garbage for two straight days.”  
“Ew.”  
“Just saying the facts.”  
She snickered then went to lay beside you. “Sorry I haven't visited yet...Things were kind of crazy at my end.” She snuggled on you which made you groan in protest. “My Grandpa didn’t want me to leave the house until I felt better.” One emerald eye had a resemblance of being swollen once, bruises hung around it as well.

“He should have kicked you out of the house to face the world.” you said with a joking edge to it. She giggled at that remark, then the both of you just started to pay attention to the tv, and watched C.S.I shows. “Kiss!” you’d shout at the tv characters, “...My ass.. Because.. No one wants to see your gushy personal life!” You covered up your shipping with a sly move. Yes. So great. This earned a snicker from the Harley beside you anyway.

Two hours later, at 5 pm you heard a quiet sobbing sound. It took you both a while before you figured out it was John. 

Ignoring your ache you climbed out of bed bringing your iv, and reached his bed; you started to console him. “Shhh, It’s ok John I’m here.” Blue eyes searched your face.

“Why...When...”  
“It’s been three days, you almost went into a coma..”  
Suddenly, weak hands started to push you away. “Then I should’ve!” he rasped, “I should’ve gotten into a coma... I don’t...” He began to sob again.

Right when you were reaching for him, his eyes fell on Jade “Get out!” he sat up. “Get out Jade! Fuck you! Just fuck you!”  
You didn’t understand... They were best friends... 

Jade began to cry “I’m sorry...” then quickly ran from the room.

John started to rip your hands away from his shoulders. “John, calm down!” His eye’s were filled with anger and hurt. He wriggled from your grasp then suddenly hit your stomach; it sent you down to the floor writhing in pain. He looked at you with sudden realization. Before he could say anything a nurse came in, and helped you back on bed she left the room after she checked your wound.

You fell asleep quickly after that.


	6. Karkat: Console

After John woke, the next day was in complete silence. Whenever you looked over at him, you’d only see his back, never his face.

It was at one am on the fourth day where you woke to soft whimpers. You looked over to see John in a corner hugging his knees. You walk over to him, limply pulling your IV as far as you can walk with it. 

You slump to your feet, and plot your bum on the ground,“John...” Your hand gently prods his knee, which gets pulled in closer to his chest because of the brief touch. “John, what’s wrong.” 

His sniffling ceases for a moment. “What’s wrong...What isn’t wrong... I wanted to be dead, i’m so tired of living this pathetic life. Tired of being bullied, tired of being lied too... My... Dad’s ....dead! Jane, and Jade if they truly loved me, they would’ve told me that.... I..just... feel so alone now...”

You get a lump in your throat, so that’s why John was mean to Jade... “Gamzee’s a douche bag who needs to take his daddy issues out on other kids... Now your family... Feel lucky you have a family John. I practically live alone with my drunk ass shit dad ever since some other drunken fucker killed my mom, when I was just wriggling in shitty blankets.” You pause, “ they love you, don’t get angry when someone actually wants to care for you.” You turn your gaze away before looking back at him.   
“I didn’t know...”  
“You know now.”

He looks up at you with bloodshot eyes; which lets the two of you hold eye contact for a long interval. The moonlight is sliding through the slit opening of the curtains, pouring it’s light onto the both of you. You bet the illumination hitting your irises are making it look like they was completely the color of blood. After a depth of silence, John leans in and puts his head on your shoulder. You hold him after that, trying to hide your blush and pounding heart. 

“I guess I wasn’t ever alone, Karkat...” He mutters into your shirt, which makes your face turn beet red. You can feel him smiling as his crying stops, then slowly he drifts away to sleep in your arms. 

You end up putting him in his bed.  
Then falling asleep in your own as you bite hard on your lip, wishing that you kissed him.

Smug bastard

 

********

Few days later John got discharged, but still rarely left your side. He brought the both of you homework to do together, which you begrudgingly agreed to do. Then, on your 10th day in the hospital you finally got released into the open air, with a prescription to keep your liver happy. 

Everyone, being worried about John being alone, asked you to sleep in his room for a few weeks.You accepted, knowing your dad won’t give two shits.Then of course Jade and John still have a awkward atmosphere when together, so Jade eagerly went back to sleeping in her room. You and John take turns on the bed and the floor. When you came back you saw the two chicks who supposedly saved your asses from Gamzee, sat with you at lunch. You saw John looking at the blonde one alot until he found out she was dating Kanaya Maryam. You gave yourself a wry smile.

“Let’s watch Con Air!”  
“No, John”  
“No! that’s shit.”  
“I’d rather not.”  
They’d also come over to watch movies, after a bit Jade and John finally warmed back up. “Let’s watch some horror movies.” Everyone else agreed to that idea.   
John was lying on your lap, Rose gave you two some glance’s, and wiggled her eyebrows while you profoundly glared at her, which she giggled at.

Halfway through the movie you were already getting bored, Jade shoved the popcorn bowl at you and quickly mumbled “get more” through chewed up food.

You waited by the microwave for it to be done, then.   
Rose  
Fucking  
Lalonde  
walks in.   
“Hello.”  
“Oh god.”  
“I see you’ve taken a liking to John.” 

Woah, does she really have to get straight to the point? “No i don’t.” Your cheeks betray your words.

“Does he like you back?” She asks you.  
This is stupid, where is this going. You don’t like it one bit.

“If he did, I would notice and we’d be together. You prying psych-analyzing broad.” The microwave beeped signaling that the bag was done, which you quickly put into the bowl and went to fetch more popcorn.

She followed you as you did so. “What if he doesn’t like males?”

You put the new bag in the microwave, then slam the door shut. “Welp,then i’ll cry you a river so you can float on it with your shitty psychology couch. The river goes down a cliff and everyone doesn’t care, while i’m in the corner too busy with my self loathing to fall for such an idiot.”

You hear something ruffle by the doorway, but you pass it off as your imagination or the t.v.

After the movies you sit outside and talk to Kanaya because she’s much more heartwarming than Rose.

You basically have the same conversation but in a nicer way.

Then the weekend started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It coudl've been better...
> 
> i'm just still warming up to dialouges. 
> 
> and grammer
> 
> and karkat's personality...
> 
> Atleast dave's is pretty close to my own.
> 
> oops was that a spoiler?
> 
> TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> Revised by myself this time, sorry if its bad. Also I'm sorry if any of the characters are not so in character.... Anyway sorry for making It so late.


End file.
